Where are you?
by Dottix60
Summary: Amy is on a search to find the hedgehog who saved her on the night of Valentine's Day...and it's not Sonic! Meanwhile, Rouge is hiding a secret. Will Knuckles find out? ShadAmySonic love triangle and KnuxRouge COMPLETE
1. Attacked

I'm back witha newShad/Amy/Sonic love triangle. I haven't written for years.(this is my new account, by the way...)...anyways...Enjoy and review please. (has low confidence)

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Amy smiled at the mirror as she put her red ribbon in her hair. She knew she looked very good, and felt more grown-up to wear make-up on her first date with Sonic. It was hard putting her mascara on because she kept crying in happiness about 5 minutes after she was done and it smeared allover her face. Sonic finally asked her out on a date...on Valentines Day! Amy never thought Valentines Day would be so great...every other Valentines Day she spent most of her time chasing Sonic around while he made stupid exuses like he has to go to his family's house or something. 

'What family,'she asked herself. She wondered if Sonic had a girlfriend, but by the look of his face, she didn't think so. Sonic was much to immature to have a girlfriend...until now.

Amy didn't think Sonic would ever consider her his 'girlfriend', but his little date so he wouldn't make her upset. She never thought he would skip his exuses for her. So he _did _have a heart after all...

Amy finally washed all of her mascara off and decided not to wear it. She ran to her closet and stood there for a minute to decide what to wear.

'I must look good,'Amy thought. 'For Sonic...'

She couldn't stand sitting there not knowing what to wear. She was much too excited. She gave up and called Rouge.

"Rouge"Amy said.

"Yes"Rouge said on the phone. It sounded like she was busy getting ready too.

"Rouge! Sonic finally asked me out"Amy said. "Sonic finally asked me out on a date!"

"Really"Rouge squealed. "Where are you going for your date"

"...I don't know, he said it was a surprise."

"Hopefully, it's something good"Rouge said. "Knuxie Poo is taking me to the movies..._how romantic..."_

I told you to stop calling me that!"Amy heard Knuckles yell in the background.

Amy giggled. "Rouge...I...I don't know what to wear! I want to look good for Sonic...b-but" Amy's eyes started to water, and she was about to break down in tears.

"Wear Valentines Day colors."

"...Oh."Amy felt stupid."Great idea! Thank you, Rouge!"

"No problem"Rouge said, and hung up. Amy ran back to her closet again and picked a red skirt, red boots, and a pink fluffy sweater, with a gold chain with a heart locket.

"I look great"she said aloud. She looked at her clock. "7:57! I'm going to be late."

Amy looked out the window, and frowned. It was very dark, cloudy, and it was pouring outside. She got her umbrella and ran outside.

'Sonic said to be at the park...,'she thought. '...What if he isn't there? He's probably not. He obviously forgot, because he would call me..right?'

She walked slower as she got closer to the bad side of Station Square. Rouge always advised her not to go there too much because of all the kidnappings that happened, but this was theshortest shortcut, and Sonic was very far away...

As she walked on, she saw a human figure slouch on a wall of an old abandoned gas station. She already felt their eyes on her. It must've been a man; a very scary man, with dirty ideas.

Amy gulped and walked casually past him. But her legs were shaky, and she knew he must've already labeled her as his target. She started to run. Bad idea. The man started to run too, but faster. Amy turned around to see where he was going. He was running towards her! She dropped her umbrella and ran as fast as she could. Then she heard more footsteps. More men had joined, and they all were running after her. She screamed and tripped on a crack on the sidewalk.

"Agh"Amy sat up and grabbed her left leg. The man finally caught up to her.  
"You're mine now, missy"he said, and got on top of her and his gang joined.

"AAAHH"Amy screamed. Amy knew she was going to die. They tightened their grip on Amy's arms and were all getting ready to beat her, until one of them yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

The man let go of her and stood up. "Why you little pu-" He was beaten to the ground with a punch. Amy looked up, frightened.

She saw a shadowed figure. She didn't know what color, but she knew it was a hedgehog...with red eyes. Amy couldn't think straight anymore.

She became unconcious.


	2. At the hospital

Thank you for reading:D

Three new chapters are coming soon and I'll be adding a new chapter every day. Enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

"Amy..." 

A voice rang inside her head. She slowly opened her eyes, and was blinded by a light.

"Amy!"a little girl's voice said. "You're alive!"

"She's _been_ alive, silly"she heard a woman's voice.

"Wha..."Amy sat up. "Where am I?"

The two girls were Cream and Rouge.

"You're at the hospital"Cream said.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember last night?"Rouge asked, sounding annoyed and worried at the same time. "You don't have amnesia, do you?"

Flashbacks of that night came into Amy's mind.

"Oh."

"What happened? Sonic was worried sick about you!"Rouge said.

"I..."Amy looked down. "It was like a nightmare. It was so horrible...I thought I was going to die"

"What do you mean?"Cream asked, moving closer as if Amy was telling a long amazing story.

"Sonic was waiting at the park, and I was late, so I had to take the shortcut... the bad one, and it was pouring outside, so I was already in a crabby mood and all these guys were chasing me and knocked me down and...all I can remember are those...eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Red eyes."

"I don't know anyone with red eyes."Rouge said. "Exept for Shadow, but he's dead..."

Amy sighed. "I know."

"Oh well."Rouge smiled. "Sonic and the rest are waiting for you in the waiting room."

"'Kay"Amy said. She uncovered herself, and noticed that her left leg was covered in bandages.

"Oh, and your leg was badly cut."Rouge said. "So you have to use crutches to walk."

They met Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails in the living room. Knuckles and Tails gave Amy a welcome back hug and Sonic gave her a boquet of roses.

"Wow"Amy said, and took them."They're real."

"Yeah"Sonic said, shrugging. "Uh-sorry about what happened. This is all my fault. This time _I_ will pick you up...that is, if I actually ever feel like going on a date with you..._sometime." _Rouge stomped on his foot. "OW! Okay! I'll go on a date with you tonight! (sigh)"

Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sonic."

* * *

In the dark alleys beyond Station Square a familiar black hedgehog stood against the wall. He never talked. He never smiled. Or even made eye contact with anyone but the police. 

Everything Shadow done got him in trouble. It was bad enough that even though G.U.N. wasn't on his tail anymore, he still got in trouble by the police almost everywhere he went. But today was a nice day for him to relax, and get away from everyone, like he usually did. Shadow didn't exactly have a home. His realhome was prison, basically, but he usually slept on top of this large building that this nice family owned. They were actually extremely poor, but generous enough to give him at least a tent, a matress, a pillow, and a blanket to sleep in. It didn't matter for Shadow. He liked the outdoors, and he liked listenting to the cars go by. It was almost like music. What he didn't like about sleeping outside was...when those city punks attacked random women and well...Shadow tried to avoid thinking about what they've done to them, because it made him think of Maria, when those G.U.N. members shot her, without evenrealizing that she was only an innocent little girl.

Then that pink hedgehog from last night came to his mind. He usually didn't save anyone, but he already felt that she was someone he knew, but he couldn't remember her name...But when he looked into her frightened emerald eyes, he remembered her instantly. It was the girl that saved his life. The girl who saved _everyone's_ lives.

That girl who reminded him...of Maria.


	3. Rouge the theif

Thank you so much for reading :')

Here is the chapter for you, KnuxRouge fans. If you're not a Knux/Rouge fan, don't worry, you might like it anyway. I'm not a big Knux/Rouge fan, but I like writing about it because their relationship is funny.

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

_Ka-ching!_

Rouge walked in a jewelry store inside the newly built mall in Station Square. She sighed as she walked past the beautiful diamond rings.

"Are you having any trouble, ma'am?"a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Nope, just browsing."Rouge continued looking at diamond silver necklaces.

Then a golden chain necklace with a gorgeous red diamond in the middle caught her eye.

"Wow"Rouge said. She looked at the price. 'Two hundred and ninety five rings? Hm, not bad for a necklace for a price of a necklace like this... if I _had_ that much."

The blond girl accidently ripped her blue dress and left. Rouge smiled evilly and gently took the necklace off the glass neck. Training to be a theif and a spy was worth it; she _never_ got caught. Plus, there weren't any security cameras in this store.

Rouge quickly put the necklace in her purse. When the girl came back, she got her cell phone out and pretended like she was text messaging someone.

"Are you interested in any of these earrings, ma'am? Silver would really match your fur color and sense of style."

Rouge giggled. "You're so cute! Hehehe...Well, I'll stop by later and see if anything catches my interest."

"Okay then. Good bye."

"Yeah, you too"Rouge looked at her name tag. "Maria"

Rouge walked into the mall.

'That girl looked familiar,'Rouge thought. 'oh well.' She put her necklace on and smiled.

She thought of Knuckles' reaction if he ever saw it.

* * *

"Lalala..."Rouge would unlock her front door to her apartment. 

"ROUGE!" Knuckles would pop out randomly and glomp her.

"Knuckles what are you doing here"Rouge would ask.

Knuckles would bring her into the dining room. Which would be covered in gold and fancy glass plates and home-made dinner that looked like it came from an expensive resturant Rouge would die to go to.

"Oh my god! What did you do to my dining room?"

Knuckles would come back wearing a handsometux.

"It's our dinner that I made for you because our date sucked! I even bought this beautiful red dress for you, to match your BEAUTIFUL necklace."

"Oh, I love you Knuckles!"

* * *

Rouge sighed dreamily and got back to reality. Then she started thinking about what would happen if that dumb girl ever realize the necklace was gone. 

'Of course she wouldn't notice,'Rouge thought. 'She hardly even looked at the jewelry when I came in there.'

Rouge started to walk faster. She suddenly didn't have the mood to shop for anything anymore. She started to sweat with worry.

'Stop being so paranoid, you know how stupid people are these days,' her voice told her.

Her eyes made contact with a security guard, and he looked at her strangely...well, at least she _hoped_ he wasn't looking at her.

'I AM paranoid!' Rouge walked even faster. She decided not to look back, or the guard would think she was being very suspicious. Rouge stopped to take a break and finally turned.

Another security guard was staring at her. They talked into their walkie talkie and walked slowly toward's Rouge direction.

"Crap"Rouge yelled, and ran to the entrance.

'Oh my god, what do I do-'

"Oof!"

Rouge fell down on the ground and dropped her shopping bag and her purse. Rouge started to panic and picked them up and slowly got up.

"WHY you-" Rouge gasped."...SHADOW!"

The black hedgehog in front of her turned around. He didn't show any hint of surprise into seeing her for the first time in a year.

"Oh my god it's really you!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"How did you..."Rouge stopped. "Nevermind. I need to get outta here before I get caught."

"...caught?"Shadow said, actually showing a little interest for the jewel-crazed bat, but didn't want to help her, because he didn't want to get in trouble again. "Well, it has nothing to do with me"

"I knew you would help"Rouge grabbed his arm and rushed out of the mall.

"Fine"Shadow said, and got his chaos emerald out of his pocket. "Chaos control!"

A green flash blinded Rouge's eyes and she found herself on the front door of Amy's house.

"Why are we in front of Amy's house?"

"Doesn't matter" Rouge said. "Thank you Sh-"

"Hey Rouge"Amy said, and walked down the stairs. "What's up?"

Shadow stepped back a little, and his heart started to beat fast.

"Shadow"Amy said, showing more surprise than Rouge. "You're..alive."

"...er...yeah..."

Amy giggled. "Oh that reminds me. Sonic said he was holding a picnic tommorow, do you guys wanna come?"

"Of course I'm going,"Rouge said. "What about you, Shadow?"

"I'm not going to to a picnic with the faker."

Amy and Rouge laughed.

"Don't be so down, Shad, Sonic feels bad for you"Rouge said, and patted his back. "Everything's back to normal, now. I think. Well...I gotta go home. See ya."

Rouge left Shadow and Amy alone.

"You should come"Amy said.

"Fine"Shadow sighed. His hands started to sweat. Why was he so nervous around Amy?

Amy smiled. "Want to take a walk with me and Merlin? It's a nice day."

"Uh...sure" Shadow paused."...Merlin?"

"My chao."Amy said."I just got him after you...'died'."

"Ah" Shadow said. "Okay."

* * *

"Ugh..." 

Rouge reached her apartment. She spent a long fifty seconds finding her key, and unlocked her door.

"ROUGE!" a red echidna popped out.

"AAAHH" Rouge jumped. "KNUCKLES! How the hell did you get here?"

"Um...I_live_ here

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Rouge said, and snickered. "So, what's up with you? Did something happen"

"Nah" Knuckles said, and brought her to the dining room. "I know you didn't enjoy our date very well, so I made this dinner especially for you."

Rouge smiled and looked at the dining room table, and frowned.

"It looks like you got it from Mcdonalds."

"Wow, Rouge" Knuckles said. "That's EXACTLY where I got it from!"

"It's...well, not very healthy, and well, it's not my favorite food, but..."she shrugged. "It's the thought that counts, I guess. Heh heh.."

Knuckles reached for her necklace. "What is this?"

"It's a necklace, stupid."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get it?"

Rouge stepped back. "Uh..duh...um...a friend. Cream gave it to me."

"You know Cream couldn't afford anything like that."

"W-well..."Rouge stuttered. "It was her great-great-great grandmothers, and she just let me borrow it for a little while, so..."

"It looks brand new" Knuckles gave her a confused look.

"Well, Cream's family took _very _good care of it."

Knuckles shrugged and kissed her on the lips. "Oh well. Old or new, I think it still looks sexy on you..."

Rouge laughed and kissed him back on the lips and gave him a hug.

"Well, let's eat before our food gets cold"

"It _is _cold."

"WHAT-EVER"


	4. Rescued again

I had writer's block

But this is a long chapter, so...enjoy it while it lasts. :D

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

The next morning, Amy jumped out of her bed and ran around the house in excitement. 

"Oh my gosh! Sonic's taking me out for a picnic today,"she yelled. "What should I wear?" She picked out a blue dress from the closet and tried it on. "Perfect."

Amy's phone rang.  
"Hello?"Amy answered.

"Amy..?(cough) (cough)"

"Hey Cream"Amy said. "How are you?"

"Not very good, I'm sick...I don't think I can go to the picnic today..."

"I'm sorry,"Amy said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault,"Cream had a coughing fit again. "Is it okay if I babysit your chao? My mom left again as usual, and I have no one to talk to..."

"Sure"Amy said. "I'm getting ready, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay"Cream said. "Bye..."

Amy got her boots on and ran outside holding Merlin in her arms. She quickly ran across the street and knocked on the door of a small brown house. Cream opened the door.  
"Hey"she smiled.

"Hey"Amy smiled back, and gave Merlin to Cream.

"Chao!"Cheese and Chocula jumped in happiness.

"Well, I'll pick Merlin up later. I won't be that long."

"Okay, thank you Amy!"

"Bye"

Amy ran down the sidewalk. Her leg was getting better. While she reached Rouge's apartment, Rouge yelled out the window.

"Hey Amy"Rouge shouted. "Want a ride? You're not going to make it if you're going to run with an injured leg like that"

"It's okay, Rouge" Amy shouted back. "My leg is getting better. Why would I be running if it hurt?"

"...I don't know."

Amy laughed. "Meet you at the picnic."

* * *

Shadow sighed and walked "home." He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Then, on the right, he saw a note. 

_Family's at the picnic. Come back later._

Shadow groaned. "Great, everyone's at the picnic."

A group of "tough guys" walked by, smoking cigerretes and cursing at passing cars.

"Hey, Shad,"the leader said. He was a gray wolf who wore old ripped clothing and had peircings allover his face. He was second to Shadow for being the baddest guy in Station Square.

Shadow hated all of them, just like he hated everyone else in this planet. He turned around and glared at them and crossed his arms.

"Hey hey hey,"the wolf said, and pat him on the back. "Ya don't have to act so angrified. We're taking you to the park!"

"I don't want to go to the park, especially with a bunch of sissy punks like you."

"Oooh..."Spike's gang laughed.

"HEY! I didn't mean...Hey, I was _just_ asking you to join us to the picnic so we can smash it! It will be total anarchy, man" Spike took another puff on his cigerette. "...Besides, that blue boy has a hot girlfrie-"

Shadow punched him as hard as he could. "Don't you _dare_ touch Amy, or I'll rip you to peices"

Spike's gang stepped back.

"Oh yeah?" Spike got up and wiped the blood off his lip. "How are ya going to stop me?"

Spike's gang laughed again, and a black van drove by.

"See ya at the picnic, lover boy"Spike jumped in, followed by his friends.

The van drove off.

Shadow stood there, shocked.

Flashbacks of Maria came to his mind.  
"Shadow... save... everyone. Save the Earth...please...for me..."

Maria coughed and fell on the floor, bleeding.

"Maria" Shadow knocked on the hard glass of the capsule. Before he could escape by a homing attack, the capsule shot down, and the last thing he saw was the shadows of the G.U.N. members who shot her.

"I can't let that happen to Amy..."he said under his breath.

Shadow clenched his fists and growled. "I'll kill them..."

* * *

Rouge walked into the living room, where Knuckles was sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

"Hey, Rouge"he said. "Someone already robbed the new mall."

"Huh,"Rouge looked at the TV. It showed the news.

"...was stolen from the Station Square yesterday at the jewelry store. Maria Robotnik is here to explain what happened."

It showed a blonde girl wearing a blue dress and white boots.

"I have no idea what happened! My dress was ripped and when I came back it was gone!"

"Maria Robotnik?"Knuckles said. "That name sounds fa-"

Rouge turned the TV off.

"HEY"

"There's no time for laying around"Rouge said. "We're going to be late for the picnic."

"Ugh.."Knuckles got up and stomped to the front door. "Hurry up, Rouge."

"Hold on, lemme find my purse."

Knuckles and Rouge walked outside.

"Ah, another nice day"Knuckles stretched. "...Rouge? What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, where's that red necklace you had yesterday?"

'That idiot! How could he remember that,' Rouge thought. She smiled. "I forgot it."

"Oh"Knuckles said. "When are ya giving it back to Cream?"

"I...I don't know. Just shut up about it, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

"Almost there"Amy walked slower to the park. She could see Sonic in the distance with his friends Amy never met before exept for Tails. 'Sonic better notice me this time! I wonder what he's going to say about my dress...' 

Amy smiled and ran to the park and met Sonic.

"Sonic!"Amy asked for attention.

Sonic didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy talking to his friends.

"Sonic..."Amy said again, about to give up.

"Oh hey, Ames"Sonic winked. "Uh...nice dress you got there."

"Thanks"Amy said.

Sonic smiled, but Amy could tell he was thinking of something, and his eyes told her to go away and leave him alone. She frowned.

"Uh...want to take a walk around the park with me?"Sonic asked.

"Sure"Amy said, smiling a little. "I guess..."

'This is my time to ask Sonic if he saved me on Valentine's Day or not,'she thought.

"Sonic?

"What?"

"When did you find out I was at the hospital the day after Valentine's Day?"

"As soon as I woke up that morning,"he said. "Why?"

"What happened _before_ that?"Amy asked.

"Uh..."Sonic stopped walking to think. "I went home because I thought you weren't coming."

"No...I meant...before I got to the hospital."

"I don't know, why are you asking these stupid questions!"

"But-"

"No buts, Amy. That was over! Get over it! I don't _care_ what happened to you on Valentine's Day."

"...You don't care about anything..."

"Of course I care, just-...ugh! Amy, you know why I'm going out with you, don't you?"

"Because you love me?"Amy guessed.

"I was forced to,"Sonic said."Knuckles told me he'd kill me if I broke your heart."

"Amy..."

Amy was about to open her mouth but a posse of fangirls jumped out of nowhere and glomped Sonic.

"Sonikku," one of them said. She was wearing a pink shirt with Sonic's face on it. Plus, all the other girls dyed their fur/hair pink to look like Amy. "Who cares about that mean old Amy when you can have all of ME!"

"Yeah"the rest said and squished him.

"AAHH, get off!"Sonic managed to yell while he was trying to breathe.

"I'll save you!"Amy got her Piko Piko Hammer out and raised it up in the air."Get off of my Sonic!"

"Eeek!"the girls jumped off of him and ran off.

Amy ran over to Sonic and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!"Amy said, embarassed.

Sonic got up on his feet and glared at Amy.

"This is all your fault!"he screamed.

Everyone at the picnic turned their heads to look at Amy and Sonic and ran up to them to see what was going on.

"Sonic, I'm sorry,"Amy started to cry. Rouge and Tikal ran to comfort her, but she pushed them away.

Sonic walked closer to her to apoligize but Amy slapped him to the ground, leaving a red mark on his face.

"I hate you, Sonic the hedgehog!"

* * *

Shadow huffed as he tried to catch up with the van, which was going faster than anyone could imagine. 

"See if you can catch up, lover boy,"Spike laughed and honked the horn, and drove faster.

Shadow ran out of energy and fell.

"I'm not letting you kill Maria this time"he whispered. He got his chaos emerald out.  
"CHAOS CONTROL"

A flash of green light surrounded him and he appeared on top of the van.

"Hey, how'd ya get up there?"Spike said and got out of his seat. "Okay, someone take over my seat, I'm coming up there..."

A drunk guy sat down and grabbed the steering wheel as Spike climbed up to the roof.

"I'm not going to fight you"Shadow said. "I'd kill you."

"Oh yeah, lover boy? Let's see you try."

Shadow looked up to see where the van was going. They were finally at the park, and the car was going straight towards a building.

"Turn around!"Shadow yelled to the driver, but the driver couldn't listen because he was too drunk.

Spike jumped off the van and rolled down the road. His gang did the same and Shadow was left on top of the van.

Then Amy came to view. She was crying, Shadow could tell, and she was running across the road.

"Amy!"he heard Sonic yell. "Get out of the road!"

"Huh?"Amy looked up and saw the van that was going straight towards her. Before she could scream, she was pushed out of the way, and the van crashed into the library. Everyone at the park screamed and ran home.

"AAHH"Amy screamed in horror and got up. "I'm...I'm alive..." Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Tikal ran up to her to see if she was okay.

"Shadow!"Sonic said in disbelief. "What is HE doing here?"

Shadow, exhausted, didn't open his mouth, and remained laying on the ground, passed out.


	5. Jealousy

This chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

Shadow was trapped in darkness. 

_Is this a dream?_

Somehow he felt awake, but...dead at the same time.

Rays of light shone through like the sun and it was a door to the light.

_I am dead..._

Curiously, Shadow walked closer to the door, and stopped.

Images of sea blue eyes came into his mind.

_Maria's eyes..._

Shadow shook the thoughts of Maria out of his head.

A figure of a little girl with silky light blonde hair blocked the light. Her light blue dress swaying in the wind.

Hypnotized, Shadow ran to the girl.

The girl held out her arms to greet him but as Shadow ran closer, she seemed so far away. He ran faster and clicked his hover skates on for a boost, but didn't move an inch.

The girl frowned. Shadow widened his eyes in confusion.

The girl slowly faded away and the light got brighter and Shadow was woken up by calm music.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"a woman's voice shouted in his head.

Shadow opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed.

The woman was Rouge, who was standing next to his bed with a tray. She set it down on a night stand.

"Pancakes?"Shadow said.

"Yeah,"Rouge rolled her eyes. "Sorry if it isn't perfect. Knuckles is supposed to make breakfast while I should go somewhere shopping or something. But then Amy and Sonic told _me _to take care of _you._ So Knuckles went to Angel Island to watch over the Master Emerald. Pfft..."

"..." Shadow sat up and got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are YOU going?"Rouge asked.

"I'm going home"Shadow said.

"And where may that be?"Rouge asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Somewhere."

"You don't have a home."

Shadow stopped.

"I hacked into your records while you were trying to get your energy back,"Rouge said. "It says-"

"Fine,"Shadow shut the door. "I'm going out. And then I'm going home."

"...You saved Amy's life, you know!"Rouge said.

"So?"

"Why?"

"Well, _someone_ had to save her."

"But Sonic could've. He's so fast..."

"Well, Sonic wasn't fast enough for Amy..."Shadow said, and opened the front door.

"I'm coming with you,"Rouge said. "Shadow, everyone is worried sick about what you do. Please... give us a chance."

Shadow sighed. "Okay."

Later, they reached to the beach.

"Sonic, Tails, and Amy are around here, somewhere"Rouge said.

The beach wasn't very crowded because it wasn't summer, and no one was allowed to swim.

Shadow looked around to find the three. It took awhile, until he heard Amy's giggling.

"BOO!"Amy jumped on Shadow and hugged him. Shadow jumped. Amy giggled again.  
Sonic and Tails walked over.

"Amy, what about me!"Sonicsaid with jealousy.

"Oh" Amy smiled and hugged him, but didn't seem enthusiastic.

"Amy forgave Sonic"Rouge smiled. "They're going out again. Aren't they cuuute?"

"..."Shadow looked at the pink and blue couple. "Sure..."

Tails started a fire.

"Tails!"Sonic said. "Is that even allowed!"

Tails shrugged. "No one's watching."

"I'm cold, Sonic..."Amy shivered.

"Then get closer to the fire," Sonic said.

Amy frowned. Shadow seemed to know what Amy wanted.

"Here," he took his jacket off and put it over Amy's shoulders.

"Thanks!"she smiled at him, and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey"Sonic said, annoyed. "Stop stealing my girlfriend!"

Rouge and Tails laughed. Amy stuck her tongue at Sonic.

"Stop being so jealous, Sonikku."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Well, you should've gave your jacket to me. Plus, Shadow's really warm."

Shadow smirked evilly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Sonic's face turned redder in anger. "Grrrr..."

"Stoppit, Sonic!" Rouge said. "Shadow saved Amy's life yesterday, so Shadow should at least get a 'thank you' from her."

"Whatever..."Sonic said, and kicked a shell.

Everyone exept Sonic laughed again and they all spent the rest of the night at the beach.


	6. Rouge confesses

"Sonic...left?"

"Yeah," Cream said."Rouge just called and told me. Eggman is up to no good again. "

Amy was speechless.

"Oh."

"I love shopping," Cream said, changing the subject. "I wish _my_ mom would take me shopping. She's _always _busy. I wish you were my mom! That would be so cool!"

This made Amy smiled a little. She continued walking through the mall.

"When is he coming back,"Amy asked.

Cream shrugged.

"Hey look it's Rouge!"

"Where?"

"Right there," Cream pointed at the jewelry store. "What is she doing _there_?"

"Well, she's obviously looking at jewelry."

"No...I meant...Why is she standing in front of it, but not going in?"

Amy shrugged."Wasn't that the jewelry store that was robbed a few days ago?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, let's not bother her," Amy said. "She's probably thinking of something. You wouldn't want anyone to interupt YOU when you're thinking, would you?"

"I guess not,"Cream said. They turned around and continued shopping.

* * *

Rouge looked around the jewelry store in horror.

For a very tiny jewelry store, there were security cameras in every corner.

'There's no way in hell I could put this necklace back...' She thought.

The same girl, Maria, was still there, reading a magazine and chewing bubblegum, not noticing Rouge was only ten feet away.

But the security cameras...

"I can't do this...,"Rouge whispered. She sighed and put the necklace back in her purse and walked home.

* * *

Amy shut her front door and put her purse on the kitchen table.

"How could he do this,"She shouted. "He didn't even say good-bye!"

Amy huffed in anger and stomped to her bedroom and dug her face in her pillow and screamed. Sonic's theme song was heard on her radio. She jumped off her bed and turned it off.

Her telephone rang.

"WHAT NOW,"she screamed and stomped to the kitchen and answered the phone. "WHAT?"

"...Amy," a quiet voice said.

"Oh, hey Rouge..."Amy said. "I'm so sorry. I'm in a bad mood."

Silence.

"...oh."

"What's up?"

"Nothing...um...do you want to come with me to get some coffee? ...I really need to talk..."

Amy sighed. "Okay...I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks...,"Rouge hung up.

Amy completely forgot about Sonic. Now she was worried about the tone of Rouge's voice. She put her jacket on and went outside.

She found Rouge at the Diner.

"Hey...,"Amy said and sat down.

Rouge smiled back, but her smile looked painful and Rouge looked like she was going to burst in tears.

"Amy..."

"Hm...?"

"You know how that jewelry store was robbed a few days ago?"

"Yeah,"Amy said, trying to stay calm. "Uh...what about it?"

Amy was about to tell Rouge that she saw her at the mall, but she kept her mouth shut.

"The necklace...you heard the description, did you?"

"Yeah, I think so...,"Amy said and sipped her coffee. "It was um...gold and red or something."

"It was beautiful,"Rouge said. "The jewel. The color hypnotized me- I mean..."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Amy sat, shocked to see Rouge cry for the first time.

"...I stole it!"

Amy gasped. "Rouge..."

"Shh,"Rouge said. Amy shut her mouth. Rouge sighed.

"I don't want anyone to know. You know how much trouble I can get for this!"

"I'm sorry,"Amy said and turned red.

They sat in silence again, tears dropped on the table. Rouge wiped her eyes.

"I tried taking it back today to say I borrowed it or something, but it's too late now, I'd be accused of stealing."

"I'm sorry..." Amy said again.

Rouge smiled a little. "It's okay, you didn't do anything...,"then Rouge sighed once again. "Knuckles keeps asking me where I got it and I keep having to make more lies, and he won't leave me alone about it! If I tell him I stole, he might break up with me..."

"No he wouldn't...,"Amy said. "Knuckles may be well...gullible sometimes, but he wouldn't break up with you because of a necklace. I know him too well."

"Maybe..."

"Is everything okay over there,"A waitress said aloud to Amy and Rouge.

"Yes,"they said. Amy stared at her coffee.

The front door opened, and everyone turned around. Shadow walked in slowly and sat down on a stool.

"You don't see _him_ much," Rouge said, changing the subject. "I wonder what he does for a living."

Shadow turned around. Rouge waved. Shadow looked at the two and Amy couldn't stop staring at his red demonic eyes.

...They looked so...familiar...

"Hellooo,"Rougeyelled in her ear. Shadow looked away and Amy met reality.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." Rouge smirked and moved in closer. "...I think Shaddie likes ya!"

"Wh-what,"Amy started to blush. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nevermind,"Rouge said, smiling some more.

"I d-don't like Sh-Shadow! What are you? Insane,"Amy said. "I-I'm going out with So-Sonic! Duh!"

Rouge ignored her. "Hey Amy, have you found the guy that saved you yet?"

"No... It could be a girl, you know..."

"A girl wouldn't keep a secret for that long."

Amy shrugged. "I think I'm going to give up looking for him...or her."

"Oh, c'mon," Rouge said. "It was all over the newspaper last week."

"...I don't know." Amy said, looking out the window. "...I'll find him...someday..."


	7. Shadow confesses

I'm so SORRY! I haven't updated in 5 months. I couldn't think of anything and I did feel really bad. Here is some Amy/Shadow fluffiness for ya.

Here is Chapter 7, everyone!

* * *

Later on that day, Amy stayed home to rest. A lot has been going on the past few weeks and haven't had a break that lasted longer than 5 minutes!  
But Amy couldn't sleep. All she was thinking about was..._him_...  
Could it be Shadow? Or was it Sonic in disguise? Sonic clearly might have set everything up and wore red contacts. He was her "super hero" after all.  
Then Rouge's voice popped in her head.

_'I think Shaddie likes ya!..'_

Amy blushed to think about it. Could he like her? Or even love her? No, they weren't ready for that.  
It started to rain. Amy sighed. She was so bored. She had to do something.  
She put a hooded jacket on and got her umbrella and walked out the door. Where would she go?  
She decided to go to the beach. No one ever went there when it rained, and she could finally have a moment in peace by herself.

When Amy finally reached the beach, she watched the ocean and thought about all of the events that happened during the past few weeks, and mostly thought about Sonic, wishing he was here. But she was also wanting Shadow to be with her the most, but..why?

She saw a dark spot at the corner of her eye. When she turned around, she was reallysurprised. It was Shadow. He didn't have an umbrella or anything. Just his normal clothes. He was soaking wet, and obviously didn't care.

"Shadow,"Amy yelled to him. He turned around, surprised at her appearence.

Amy finally caught up with him.

"Oh my god, you're dripping wet,"she said.

Shadow shrugged. "So.."

"Here,"she handed him her umbrella.

Shadow shook his head. "Amy...there is something I have to tell you."

"Um...alright."

Shadow started to walk. Amy followed.

"You got rescued on Valentines Day, right?"He said.

"Yes,"Amy said, her heart beating faster.

"Are you still wondering who was your rescuer,"he asked.

"Yes,"she said said quieter, turning red.

"You're looking at him right now."

Amy gasped, and then hugged him tightly. "I knew it was you, Shadow! Thank you, so much!"

"Yeah..,"he said, blankly. "But there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it,"she asked.

"Err.." he looked down.

"Tell me,"Amy laughed.

"..."

"Please?"

Shadow sighed, and blurted out. "I love you."

The two froze for a second, and then they both broke down laughing.

"Oh, Shadow,"Amy said, still giggling, and rubbing her eye. "I love you, too."

They both smiled. Shadow leaned over and gently placed his lips on Amy's. Amy closed her eyes and leaned, throwing her arms over his shoulders. Shadow made their kiss go deeper and put his hands around her waist and held her tight. Amy broke the kiss. "Shadow, I don't think we're ready for that, yet."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."They both hugged and Shadow took her home.

-

"Well, good night." Shadow said, and turned around to leave into the darkness.

"Shadow,"Amy said. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Shadow...Rouge said you didn't have a home. It's raining out and you're going to get sick."

"Correct, but..."

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand. "It's still raining. You're going to catch a cold. Or even worse."

Shadow sighed. "Okay."

Amy smiled.

Abolut fifteen minutes later of talking, they dried up. Amy decided to watch a movie. Shadow wasn't really interested, or even care what the movie was, but Amy kept telling him to sit down next to her.

"Fine." He mumbled and sat down next to her. Amy slowly held Shadow's hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What is Sonic going to say.."

"He probably won't care," Shadow said.

"You're right,"Amy smiled. They kissed again and fell asleep during the end of the movie.


	8. Happiness and such

Chapter eight...for your own misery. BWAAHAHA.  
..Wait..  
It's...

Chapter 8!

* * *

The next day, Rouge woke up, finding that Knuckles wasn't there next to her like he usually was.She got out of bed and turned her lights on and got dressed, getting worried about him. Maybe she woke up too late, and he had to go watch the Master Emerald...  
But she wasn't too late. She woke just in time to find Knuckles in the living room, with his arms crossed. 

"Rouge..."

"What," she said, in a shaky voice.

"You stole it, didn't you,"he asked. "That necklace. They showed it on TV."

Rouge's heart almost stopped. But she still stood there, wide-eyed.

"No, they didn't show you," Knuckles said, before she could ask.

"I was just BORROWING it,"Rouge cried. "Please, Knuckles! Don't get me in trouble!..unless you already called the police..." She sighed.

"I didn't call the police, Rouge,"Knuckles said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I love you. But you've go to stop doing this...why don't you take it back and tell them the whole story."

"They won't believe me,"Rouge said. "They'll take me to jail. I've already done too many crimes."

"If they do, just call me,"Knuckles said. "They'll believe me."

Rouge hesitated.

"Just do it, Rouge," Knuckles said. "You're a mess. I hate to see you like this!"

"FINE,"Rouge screamed and walked out the front door and slammed it.

-

Meanwhile, Shadow woke up on Amy's couch. At first he forgot where he was, but when something pink on top of him woke up, he remembered last night.  
Amy raised her head, and her eyes met Shadow's.

"Good morning,"she smiled.

They both got up and yawned. Amy walked to her bedroom and put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. She walked over to the door. "Well, make yourself at home, I guess."

"Where are you going,"Shadow asked.

"I'm going to visit Sonic,"she said. "I have to tell him everything. It won't take too long."

Shadow walked over to Amy and hugged her. She hugged him back and walked out the door.

-

Amy quickly walked to the front door of Sonic's house and knocked on his door.  
Sonic answered it. looking extremely tired.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey Sonic...um.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out with Shadow."

"'Kay,"he said.

"You don't care,"Amy said, looking hopeful.

"Of course I don't care," Sonic said, laughing. "Not that I hate you or anything. I knew you and Shadow we're digging on eachother."

Amy gasped. "You...did?"

"Yeah...uh, I wasn't spying on you or anything! Heh, heh. I just kinda...knew.."

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy hugged him. "For not getting mad."

"Yep, well, I'll see you later, I gotta get some sleep."

-

Rouge knocked on Cream's door.

"Yes," Cream said.

"Hey Cream. Want ten coins?"

"Okay!"

Rouge and Cream walked to the forest, carrying a shovel and a box.

"What do you got there, Rouge,"Cream asked.

"Do you want the money or not,"Rouge said.

"Yes!"

"Then stop asking questions!"

"Okay!"

Later, Cream was digging a hole that went about 4 feet into the ground. Cream wiped her forehead.

"I'm getting kinda tired..."

Rouge walked over the the hole and looked down. "Okay, that's deep enough!"  
She got the box out and dropped it in the hole. Cream got the shovel back and started pushing the dirt back into the hole.  
While she done that, Rouge was starting to get worried. She replayed her and Knuckles' conversation in her head over and over.

"I can't do this...,"Rouge said, under her breath.

"Hm,"Cream said.

"Give me that shovel,"Rouge snapped and dug into the dirt again and got the box out.  
Cream gave her an odd look.

"Here's your money,"Rouge said, dropping some coins as she flew back into the city.  
Cream picked up her money from the ground and watched Rouge fly away. "Bye, Rouge!"

-

Amy and Shadow took a walk through the city, holding hands.

"Chao,"Amy's chao, Merlin said, holding on to her shoulder.

"Hungry, Merlin,"Amy giggled. "We should all go eat somewhere, Shadow!"

"Yeah, I am a little hungry.."

Amy giggled again, then all three started laughing as they walked into the resturant. They found Tails and Sonic there, eating chilidogs and chips.

"Hey Amy, hey...Shadow,"Tails said. "I didn't know you guys we're going out.."

"We are,"Shadow said. Tails looked even more surprised.

"Hey, it's Saturday,"Sonic said. "Why don't all four-"

"Chao!"

"Er..five of us go watch a movie?"

"Okay,"Amy, Shadow, and Tails said.

Later that day, they decided to wait until nighttime to watch a movie. They all agreed and walked to the theatre. As they stood in a long line to get some tickets, Tails yelled. "Hey look, it's Knuckles and Rouge!"  
Knuckles and Rouge looked over at them. Rouge looked happier as ever, in a light blue dress and black boots. She also had the same necklace on, and didn't feel any guilt at all. Knuckles wore the usual blue jeans and black t-shirt.  
They were in a different line next to them, watching a different movie.

"Hey, guys,"Rouge yelled.

"You still have your necklace on,"Amy said.

"Yeah, well,"Rouge continued. "I finally admitted my 'crime' and bought it. Knuckles helped me, so now I'm innocent!"

"What,"Sonic said. "You still stole it, wouldn't you go to jail?"

"Well, uh, this is a story, so anything can happen,"Rouge winked.

"Huh,"everyone else looked at her, looking confused.

"Hehe...nevermind..."

* * *

**THE END!**

Thank you, everyone for reading my story...! I know it's kinda confusing a little bit, but I tried my best, I'm not the best writer in the world, but it made me happy to finally finished this. There is onlyone thing I'm mad about, though. The document manager, IT KEEPS TAKINGOUT ALL OF THE QUESTION MARKS! Anyways, Sorry for the long wait. Maybe there will be a sequel, or a rewritten version of this story later. Well, good bye, for now. :)


End file.
